Madeline's Halloween
'Madeline's Halloween: Pen-Pal's: ' is an episode in Season 3 of Madeline. Summary The girls return to New York City to visit their pen pals, and they get to dress up for a PROPER American Halloween Night out in the city. Madeline mentions that they heard about Halloween from an American: Their Favorite Friend: Sugar Dimples, but she is not mentioned by name. Plot One day in October as the Girls are leaving for their morning walk they meet the postman delivering the mail. The Girls all receive letters from their established Pen-Pals from the United States.Ms. Clavel announces that they have been finally invited to visit their pen-pals in New York. The Girls are very excited as they board a cruise-ship and cross the Atlantic. A few days later they pull into New York Harbor, happy to return to the City for a second time. Everyone is excited to meet their pen-pals in person, but they all have vague ideas to what they might have heard regarding about their Pen-Pal Associates. Madeline expects her pen-pal Maggie to be exactly similar to her self: Normal. Ms. Clavel advises the Girls to accept their pen-pal's cultural differences and their Interest. Onshore the Girls reunite with their an old Bus Cabby: The Driver friend Robbie. He drives them through the neighborhood on the West Side where they will be meet their pen-pal friends. The Girls are a little nervous by all the Halloween decorations, even though they got a taste of it in Paris-France Since from when Sugar Dimple visited; it's still very unfamiliar to them. Meeting-Hall: they get quite scared from a group of people who are wearing freakish masks. Fortunately it's their pen-pals who were preparing their costumes before Halloween. Everyone got acquainted, realizing they're all a lot different than mutually expected. Ms. Clavel meets Miss Morgenstern, The Administrator of the U.S. Pen-Pals Group. The 24 Girls soon departed, divided in pairs of two, each member of the Exchange French class had to spend the night at the home of their American counterparts. Madeline likes Maggie's neighborhood, especially the strange jazz music that she has not heard before, since the music is not recognized in Paris-France. Maggie lives in an apartment above a nightclub with her family who runs the business. As the two get ready for bed they listen to Maggie's favorite radio show, a horror drama called: The Spider Lady. This chronicle episode that particularly upsets Madeline; Spider Lady attacks Paris. At the ends she leaves them with a cliffhanger note too return, Maggie reassures Madeline that it's merely just a story. Maggie secretly tells Madeline "the actress who plays the Spider Lady lives in a house that looks like a spiderweb." Maggie's Mother then tucks them in, Madeline is somewhat unsure, worried about what might happen: The next day: at Halloween Night. The next afternoon the Girls reconvene at the West Side Hall to prep for their costumes. The American girls are quite excited cannot wait the until night, but the French girls are still unsure. As they go out and start collecting candy, everyone starts to enjoy the holiday. They return to the Hall to count their candy. Madeline finds a set of earrings in her bag that look very much like spiders. She deduces someone meant to give her candy but accidentally dropped the earrings in the bag. The Girls go on a search to return the earrings. They take the earrings to a jeweler who reveals they are actually quite valuable and likely stolen. Madeline is concerned that the thieves might try to take them back and sell to the shark-Market. They took the earrings to the police, but no one has reported any missing jewelry of that description. Robbie picks them up and helps them search. They try numerous addresses while they went trick or treating, but no one can identify the earrings. At the last address they check, Madeline recognizes one of the apartment facility building looks like a spider web. Madeline suspects the earrings must belong to the actress who plays the Spider Lady. Since no one is home, they have Robbie drive them to the radio station where the Spider Lady is conducting the nightly show. At the station: Spider Lady is quite distraught she may have lost her lucky earrings and feels like she cannot continue her show. Just then Madeline and the Group arrives and returns her earrings. There is still has Lot of time before her mic performance: recording the show on air in front of a world Wide Studio Audience. Spider Lady takes all of the Girls out to dinner at a fancy restaurant and bought them American course dishes, and also ordered a lot of French food as well. The Americans are unsure of the unfamiliar of the food at first, but after some encouragement they try it and love it. After dinner, they leave the restaurant for more fun. Characters * Madeline Fogg * Chloe * Nicole * Danielle * Yvette * Lulu * Anne * Monique * Sylvie * Nona * Janine * Ellie * Miss Clavel * Miss Morgenstern * Maggie * Maria * Su Lee * Robbie * Lily * Grace * Kate * Queenie * Rebecca * Zoe * Whitney * Etta * Pen Pals * Lady with jewelry * Spider Lady Song "Trick or Treat" Trivia * This is the series' first two part episode. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Holiday